


The Office Couch (2)

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Boarding School Buddies [29]
Category: Batman - Fandom, Castle, Gilmore Girls, Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: $2000 Bottles of Bourbon and the ridiculous brats who drink them, Gen, Richard Gilmore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorelai, Rick, Tony and Bruce find something fun to drink at Richard's wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Office Couch (2)

“Is that-?!” 

“Ssshhhhh!” Lorelai scolds Rick as she pulls a very old, very expensive-looking bottle of bourbon from out of a cabinet in her father’s office. “We are not supposed to be in here. Mom said she didn’t want anyone in Dad’s office, and that everyone should stay in the dining room and living room areas.” 

“God, where was he hiding this?” Tony asks, taking the bottle. “This stuff is amazing. It’s a two-thousand dollar bottle of bourbon.” 

“We should put it back,” Lorelai says. “What if it’s in his will or something? What if he was gonna leave it for Rory?” 

“Was he really going to leave his only granddaughter an expensive bottle of alcohol?” Bruce asks, lifting an eyebrow. “His sweet, princess of a granddaughter that could do no wrong? He was going to leave her that?” 

“Okay, so he probably left her all the books, and the furniture in this room, but still!” Lorelai says. 

“I think we should drink it,” Tony says. “I think he would have wanted us to plow through this whole bottle, and get completely, utterly fit-shaced.” 

“What you think Richard would want, and what Richard would actually want are two very different things,” Rick comments. “Lorelai’s right. We should put it back. We’re at the man’s wake.” 

“Lorelai, didn’t I ask you to keep the guests out of here?” Emily asks from the door, and all four of them turn to her, Lorelai with the bottle behind her back. “What are you hiding?” 

“Jimmy Hoffah,” Lorelai says quickly. 

Bruce freezes, narrowing his eyes. “Jimmy Hoffah?” 

“It just popped out!” 

“If we were the Ghostbusters, you would be Ray,” Rick says. 

“No, if we were the Ghostbusters, you would be Ray, I would be Peter, Bruce would be Egon and Tony would be Winston.” 

Tony snorts. “I don’t know how I wound up being the sensible one, but I’ll take it.” 

“I always thought Tony would be a good Peter,” Rick muses. 

“How am I Egon?” Bruce asks. 

“Please, have you seen your basement?” Lorelai asks incredulously.

Emily huffs, exasperated. “Lorelai!” 

She pulls the bottle from behind her back guiltily. “We uh...we found this.” 

Emily blinks. “Oh.” 

“Tony says it’s really expensive, and I was worried Dad had left it to someone and-” 

“It’s not in the will,” Emily tells them, walking over and taking the bottle. “I don’t even know where he got it. I don’t care much for bourbon. It always smells awful...I suppose he kept it in here so I wouldn’t have to smell it…He was very thoughtful…” 

“He was,” Lorelai agrees. 

Emily sighs heavily and looks at the four of them. “And he would have gotten a kick out of the four of you cracking into it. He always liked you three boys.” 

“We liked him too,” Rick tells her gently. 

She hands the bottle back to Lorelai. “Stay in the office with this. Do not let Tony stumble out of here until the guests have all left.” 

Lorelai smiles and take it. “We will keep a close eye on him, Mom. I promise.”


End file.
